Double Tap Love
by AwesomeZoosnuck26
Summary: big gay


Tomeena:

omg wait

i tink

crus

is cheatin on cofeh

wit bepis...

;-;

Chanquantelle:

...

do...

do we tell her?

Tomeena:

...

Chanquantelle:

she been rly sensitive lately idk if its teh time 2 tell her...

Tomeena:

idk...

Chanquantelle:

she been usin milk instead of coffee mate...

Tomeena:

i feel bad tho

she deserves 2 kno...

9ravgolian

tell her

u got 2 tell her

Chanquantelle:

9ravette is dis rly teh right thing tho?

i dun wanna orry my gurl

she goin through a lot rn

9ravgolian

she gots 2 no tho...

she us being lIED TO

Chanquantelle:

wot if she has a 9anic at the disco or whatever tf those are called

9ravgolian

o no...

Chanquantelle:

tomeena u ok gurl

9ravgolian

well she has to no te tRuth

Tomeena:

um

my headphones were left on the spacebar

9ravgolian

um

Tomeena:

it was just typing spaces

ok UM

Chanquantelle:

o h

Tomeena:

lisen

Chanquantelle:

da sa lot

Tomeena:

idk wut 2 do gorl...

9ravgolian

um

Chanquantelle:

gorls..

9ravgolian

tiffette

Chanquantelle:

i dun fink we shuld tell her jus yet

um

Tomeena:

i tink we gotta maek sure cofeh is ok tho

Chanquantelle:

bish my name is chanquantelle

Tomeena:

shes obv goin thru a lot

Chanquantelle:

ye i gess

9oor cofh

9ravgolian

u called meh praveena in primari skool but now its tomeena?

Chanquantelle:

um

9ravgolian

can't believe dis

Chanquantelle:

no ur 9raveena

9ravgolian

um

Chanquantelle:

bish did u forget ur homegurl existed

9ravgolian

u called me pravette

tiffette

Chanquantelle:

bish ur full name is 9ravgolian

alkalyne pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.24/04/2019

Chanquantelle:

i gonna shorten it how i wan

9ravgolian

sorri i forgot

mai bad guys

Tomeena:

im ltryl shakin n cryin

9ravgolian

i haf an idea

Tomeena:

how can we help cofeh if we dun evn kno eachova ;-;

9ravgolian

lets talk about dis at starbucks

Chanquantelle:

omg bish...

cmon gorls les go 2 starve bucks

we can talk over a unicorn venti caramel fra99e with double cream fri9 fra9 froogle

9ravgolian

ommmggg starve bucks is reallllll

heaven

Chanquantelle:

yasss

ok gorls get in teh car

gets in mini

9ravgolian

o ok tiffette

Chanquantelle:

1 of u homeslices gun hav 2 sit in teh back

9ravgolian

um

Chanquantelle:

CHANQUANTELLE

BISH

9ravgolian

no

Tomeena:

;-;

;o;

;o;o;o;o;o;

9ravgolian

its ok tomeena

Chanquantelle:

tomeena

gorl

wtf u on lol

get yo ass here

Tomeena:

i jus cant stan see mi gorls fite...

Chanquantelle:

gorl

bish

9lease

9ravgolian

sista

Tomeena:

im frekin ot...

9ravgolian

we are sorri

Chanquantelle:

gro9es breast but like these girls do that to comfort eachother its very odd

gorl

ur brest rly cute

ur cute

dun evn worry

Tomeena:

...

/

um...

t-thx...

9ravgolian

damn tings are getting spicy

Tomeena:

whisperin ur coot 2...

um

Chanquantelle:

...

Tomeena:

we shuld go 2 STARVEBUNKS NOW!

Chanquantelle:

ok bISHHHH!

hits 3 kids on the way and rams into car

9ravgolian

are we realli goin to starve bucks or somewhere else?

Chanquantelle:

starve bucks duh wot u on bish

narrowly misses hitting a 4th child

9ravgolian

heehoo h a sorri

Chanquantelle:

u ok tomeena

9ravgolian

ur rlly gud at drivbing

Chanquantelle:

u lookin like u got a fever

ikr

and 99l say women cant drive

9ravgolian

tomeena r u ok babe

ikr

Tomeena:

...

9ravgolian

they are all bishes

Tomeena:

im fien im jus

carsick

Chanquantelle:

deres some baggies in teh boot if u need em gorl

9ravgolian

its ok taste some childrens bood it helps

Tomeena:

thx gorl...

Chanquantelle:

dey got teh 9layboy buni logo on omgmgg

Tomeena:

omggggggg

dats so frekin scandulus

Chanquantelle:

liefff

we livin teh hi life

smashes into store near starve bucks

ok we here gorls

9ravgolian

o m g guYS

Tomeena:

yassss

um

dats a gud parkin job gorl

Chanquantelle:

thx gorl u alwais make me feel so confident

im a hardcore bish, dun me

9ravgolian

【ダークナッツ】

Chanquantelle:

BISH

9ravgolian

sorrri

Chanquantelle:

sla9s u but in a friend way because this is acce9ted in girl grou9s

9ravgolian

hahahaha gooorrllll

Tomeena:

omgggg

Chanquantelle:

ok tiem 4 STARVE BUCK!

Tomeena:

fineally pls

i need mi frapushino

Chanquantelle:

stickers chest n curved back 2 make herself lok rly gud

Tomeena:

...

Chanquantelle:

o9ens door an 9ulls a cool 9ose like in a cartoon

hey y'all!11

9ravgolian

hot...

Tomeena:

yaaaaaasssssssss

teh starve bucks queens hav ARRIVED!

9ravgolian

pulls put gun nobody move

Tomeena:

um

9ravgolian

me and me gurls want some cOFfEEEE

Tomeena:

whisperin bish tf

i told u to leave dat in teh car

9ravgolian

its ok learnededed a trick with mi bf

Chanquantelle:

bISH

Tomeena:

bish liek

no offens

but ur bf is liek

Chanquantelle:

u accin craycray

Tomeena:

a psyco

Chanquantelle:

tru dat

Tomeena:

plus he aint evn dat cute

Chanquantelle:

highfives tomeena

Tomeena:

u can do bettr

9ravgolian

Calvin is so cool

Chanquantelle:

u said it gurl

Tomeena:

high five

Chanquantelle:

calvin is a fuqin bish loser

all he does is 9lay his fork knife

9ravgolian

um

Chanquantelle:

9ut it away i want my venti unicorn fra99e frooglr

Tomeena:

i herd back in 4th graed he wuld pick his noes...

Chanquantelle:

omg...

grussss

Tomeena:

ikkkkkk ewwwww

Chanquantelle:

yuck emoji irl

Tomeena:

vomit emoji irl

9ravgolian

um ew

maybe hes not hot...

Chanquantelle:

tongue sticky outy face

BISH

U CANT CALL UR BOYFREN NOT HOT

WTH

UNLOYAL

Tomeena:

tfffffff

gorlllll

i mean i agre but liek

u need 2 brek up wit him

u culd do soooo much bettr

Chanquantelle:

yeh obvs we agre but u cant jus say dat...

9ravgolian

ok guys

im gonna break up and say sorri to him cos i said he wasnt hot

Tomeena:

omg gud idea

ur so kind...

Chanquantelle:

ur so considerate gorl..

grabs tit as a sign of res9ect

Tomeena:

...

9ravgolian

starts and finishes phone call he said he didn't care its cos he was playing fortnite

Tomeena:

omgggg

Chanquantelle:

wth...

Tomeena:

wut a dick

9ravgolian

also ty my tits feel better already

Tomeena:

ur bettr off witout him gorl

Chanquantelle:

gorl

dun make it weirddd

lmaoo

Tomeena:

haha ye lmaooooo

..

9ravgolian

okokokokok yknow what

Chanquantelle:

..

9ravgolian

gurls

i need a new person

a NEW lover

Tomeena:

omggg yaass

Chanquantelle:

can we get our cofe first 9ls

Tomeena:

lets b matchmakers!

Chanquantelle:

im ltrly DYIN ovr here

Tomeena:

o ye

um

evry1s lookin at us

Chanquantelle:

omg we can sing dat 1 song in mulan

o

um

Tomeena:

o

9ravgolian

o

Chanquantelle:

YO

Tomeena:

pravette put teh FRIKIN gun away

Chanquantelle:

GO BACK TO YO FUCKIN BUSINESS

9ravgolian

oh sorri

Chanquantelle:

LIL SLUTS WE AINT HERE TO HURT NOBODY

Tomeena:

smh

9ravgolian

puts gun away

Tomeena:

its liek dey dun evn trust us...

Chanquantelle:

WE JUS 9ROTECCIN OURSELVES

Tomeena:

;-;

Chanquantelle:

ikr

9ravgolian

sorri guys

Chanquantelle:

fuckin rude

we slayin it though

Tomeena:

tru

9ravgolian

i thought it was fake

Chanquantelle:

they all look back

um

not slayin

Tomeena:

um

poor choic of wurds gorl

Chanquantelle:

i mean im killin- WURKIN

wurkin it

u ha99y nao

Tomeena:

yassss

Chanquantelle:

-3-

9ravgolian

that was graceful gorl

Chanquantelle:

bish 9lsss

u com9liment me 2 muchh

is jus my natural gift from god

Tomeena:

hahah yeee

9ravgolian

gorrrlll...

Tomeena:

dats so weird...

...

um

so liek

i wan 2 carmel frapushino

9ravgolian

i wan the blood of the innocent

its rlly flavourful guys

Chanquantelle:

i wan a double unicorn venti latte fri9 fra9 froogle fra99e with double cream

9ravgolian

flavourtown

Tomeena:

omggg

Chanquantelle:

small man with flame shirt looks u9 from news9a9er and runs

lol wth was u9 wif dat

Tomeena:

um

idk he looked liek a nerd tho.

lollll

aniwai

9ravgolian

he probably plays fork nife

heEhoohaa

Chanquantelle:

he looked for meal your

watevr

gurls our orders r here omg

thx so much!

9ravgolian

o m ggggg

tytytyt

Tomeena:

omgggg thx!

uwu

9ravgolian

again sorri about the gun everyone

Tomeena:

gorl its fiennnnn

dun wurry abt it

9ravgolian

thought this was the bank ;)

Chanquantelle:

gurl dun evn sweat it

haHA UR SO FUNI GORL

UM

MB NOT NAO

9ravgolian

anywai gorls

i need a bf

Tomeena:

mmhmhmm

Chanquantelle:

ok but b4 dat...

i hav an im9rotent anouncement...

9ravgolian

stop bulliing

Tomeena:

...

Chanquantelle:

i also dum9ed trevor yesterday...

Tomeena:

!

OMG!

Chanquantelle:

im a FREE n SINGLE LADI

9ravgolian

ohmygosh

Tomeena:

DATS UH

uh

Chanquantelle:

INDE9ENDANT WHAMAN

Tomeena:

im sry gorl...

wut happendddd

9ravgolian

um

tomeena

tiffette dumped him

Chanquantelle:

he ke9t likin biancas instagram 9osts

Tomeena:

ye but Y

Chanquantelle:

an i was like

Tomeena:

omggg

Chanquantelle:

bish 9LS

he dusnt evn hort mien

9ravgolian

shes a happi single woman now

Tomeena:

smh he was def tryina slide in

9ravgolian

u m

Chanquantelle:

ikrrr

Tomeena:

ur better off witout him

Chanquantelle:

getin in dem dms

ye..

9ravgolian

hAHA GORRLLLL

Chanquantelle:

im jus scared of bein lonely yno...

but i got u gorls

Tomeena:

gorl dun even swet it

uve alwais got us

no mattr wut..

Chanquantelle:

ye :333333333

9ravgolian

its ok we can all get new partners

Tomeena:

uh

yee..

Chanquantelle:

tomeena ur single rite

Tomeena:

mhm

Chanquantelle:

gURLS

we shuld go on a GTRI9LE DATE!

9ravgolian

om gggggggggggggg

Tomeena:

..

9ravgolian

gr8 idea

Chanquantelle:

we can get tinder n get matched u9

Tomeena:

yee gr8 idea

um

9ravgolian

omg hahaha swipe right amirite

Chanquantelle:

ikrrr

Tomeena:

wut if we get matchd wit creeps...

9ravgolian

um

Chanquantelle:

ew...wtfff

ur rite

das nastay

Tomeena:

mhmmm

9ravgolian

police

Chanquantelle:

i dun want no dick9ics

Tomeena:

ew no

oki lissen

y dun we start wit pravette

an den worry abt us l8r

9ravgolian

is this cos im ugly

Chanquantelle:

ur alwais so clever omg

Tomeena:

noooo

Chanquantelle:

gORL

NUH!

Tomeena:

is teh OPPOSIT

9ravgolian

awwwww

Chanquantelle:

UR TOTES HOT

Tomeena:

MHMHMM

9ravgolian

gorlsssssssssssssss

Tomeena:

U LIEK

MOST LIEKLY 2 GET LAID

SO UM

DUN EVN SWET IT

ITLL B EZ

9ravgolian

gorls ur all rlly

nice

rlly nice frens

Tomeena:

awwwwww

gorllllllllllllllllll

Chanquantelle:

thx gurlll

ily 2!

Tomeena:

im ltrly guna cri omgg dis is 2 emotinal

;-;

Chanquantelle:

ur a queen bish

omg im guna cri 2

9ravgolian

we are all queens

Chanquantelle:

hugs gorls

9ravgolian

cris

Chanquantelle:

u no wot WE NEED 2 DO?

Tomeena:

;-;-;-;

wot...

Chanquantelle:

go SHOPPIN FOR UR DATE!

9ravgolian

aAAAAAAAAAA

sHOPBING

Tomeena:

OMGGG

YASSSSSS

U NEED

9ravgolian

WOOOO

Tomeena:

CLOTEHS

9ravgolian

a gun

Tomeena:

MAKEUP

SHOOES

U GOTTA MAEK TEH BOIS SWOON

Chanquantelle:

MHM

U GOTTA GET BEAUTIFIEDD

9ravgolian

omg yh gurls

guns alwais help

Tomeena:

ummm

gorllllll

Chanquantelle:

um

Tomeena:

wut did i tel u

Chanquantelle:

no not todai

Tomeena:

no guns on teh furst date

smh

Chanquantelle:

yee

9ravgolian

oh um sorri girls

Chanquantelle:

we can do roleplay d8s too 2 test how its guna go

Tomeena:

o

um yee

gud idea!

9ravgolian

o gud idea gurl

OMG I LOVE THIS DRESS

Chanquantelle:

gORL

wth gud choic3

Tomeena:

ummm

luk at dat price tag tho...

9ravgolian

omgg ty

oh um

Chanquantelle:

o ur rite...

um

u still got dat gun

Tomeena:

o

Chanquantelle:

haha jkjk

i got spare gorl

9ravgolian

its ok my ex before calvin, tyler blevins, gave me big monai

Tomeena:

lollllllll

Chanquantelle:

omg

Tomeena:

gorl ur loaded...

Chanquantelle:

in more senses dan 1

9ravgolian

awwww tytyty

o h

ty gorl

eyebrow gesture

Chanquantelle:

um

Tomeena:

..

Chanquantelle:

i dunno wot dat means

i meant ur gun

Tomeena:

guys les buy teh dres pls

Chanquantelle:

uve got a holster

omg ye

w8..

bish img

wth is dat..

runs ovr in teh distance for a top

bISHES WOT DO U FINK OF DIS?

Tomeena:

omggggggggg

9ravgolian

omjesus

that is hot babe

Chanquantelle:

rly coot summer top generic instafram girls wear

Tomeena:

dats so frekin hot

9ravgolian

dats soooo cool emoji

Chanquantelle:

thx gorl \ im glad u bishes liek teh style

i might dat it

Tomeena:

omgggg

def

u'd luk so frekin hot in it

9ravgolian

ye gorl

Chanquantelle:

thx gorl... uwu

Tomeena:

..

def gorl

9ravgolian

tomeena u need sumfin 2

Tomeena:

o

Chanquantelle:

mhm gorl

Tomeena:

um

dats oke

Chanquantelle:

u look coot in anyfin tbh

Tomeena:

i dun rlly hav much moni

omgggg /

9ravgolian

tomeena ill pay

Tomeena:

r u sur?

9ravgolian

ssshh bish its ok

Tomeena:

thx!

9ravgolian

blevins left me loaded

Chanquantelle:

bish I wanna take cute pics wif y'all wearun ur cute outfits

Tomeena:

yassss

Chanquantelle:

we gotta tri deez on 2

9ravgolian

aW LETS TAKE A SELFIE AFTER WE BUY

Chanquantelle:

mhm

ok gORLS

CHANGIN ROM TIEM

9ravgolian

omg

Chanquantelle:

idk if my boobs r bigger nao it mite not fit..

Tomeena:

...

9ravgolian

um

ur tits r so big

i dunno

Tomeena:

/

9ravgolian

maybe not

Chanquantelle:

gorl u dun evn kno my bra size wth das a lil rood...

9ravgolian

tomeena ur pretty big urself

Tomeena:

!

Chanquantelle:

its tru gorl

9ravgolian

sorri tiffette

Tomeena:

GORL STOP /

9ravgolian

ur lookin mitey fine gorl

Chanquantelle:

..

Tomeena:

gorl slap on arm stoppppppppp

Chanquantelle:

bish go try ur dress on lmaooo

Tomeena:

im alredy embaressd enuff..

9ravgolian

lololoololsszzz

Chanquantelle:

aw gurl dun b embarased

Tomeena:

..

Chanquantelle:

ur top lools rly cute ur guna b fab wif it tbh

9ravgolian

ur lookin good gurl u gotta be proud

Tomeena:

...

t-thx...

/

9ravgolian

omg gurls

we should go buy dese

Chanquantelle:

ye totes bishh

we gotta find u a man

9ravgolian

awww gorrlll

Tomeena:

mhmm

oki lets tink

whos gud 4 pravette...

9ravgolian

babes ur both too kind 4 helping meh

Chanquantelle:

mb we shuld go 2 a bar?

bish dun worry

Tomeena:

umm

but

Chanquantelle:

we can all hav a drink 2

Tomeena:

idk bars make me nervos

Chanquantelle:

u can pick up a man there

Tomeena:

wut if we get roofied...

9ravgolian

um

dats not good

Chanquantelle:

if ur uncomfortabl das fien bish we can go somewhere else

i dun want mi gorls feelin bad

Tomeena:

no its fien i dun wanna get in teh wai

but um

i wun be havin ani drinks

9ravgolian

um ok gorlll

Chanquantelle:

r u sure gorl...

i dun want u 2 feel pressured

Tomeena:

gorls rlly its fien

bsides sum1 has 2 be teh driver

Chanquantelle:

haha yee i gess gorl

ok les go pick u a DATE GORL!

9ravgolian

omggģggggggggğ

Tomeena:

yassssssssssss

Chanquantelle:

smashes through a cop car break line and knocks a lamppost down, crushing a house roof and killing 2 people

Tomeena:

omgggg gorllll

9ravgolian

ur a natural

Tomeena:

b careful we almost got hurt...

Chanquantelle:

dun wry gurls im a safe driver

id never hurt anione

Tomeena:

tru

Chanquantelle:

runs over something

Tomeena:

um

wtf dat was a big pothole

Chanquantelle:

ikr we should totally report it

so fuckin dangerous..

dey do such a terrivle job at fixin our roads

Tomeena:

ik its rlly shameful

dis town frickin sucks...

Chanquantelle:

we should totes run away tbh

find a cool new town wif cool people and no big potholes

Tomeena:

omggg

culd u imagine if we ran awai together?

um

liek

as frens

teh 3 of us..

Chanquantelle:

ye dat sounds... um...

9ravgolian

omg gud idea

Chanquantelle:

rly nice...

...

Tomeena:

mhm...

Chanquantelle:

car comes 2 immediwte stop GORLS WERE HERE

Tomeena:

YASSSSSSS

OK UM

9ravgolian

omgggg

Tomeena:

LETS GOOOGOOGO

um

o

chanquantelle u stopped teh car a lil early its liek a block awai

Chanquantelle:

girl its fien walking is niec

Tomeena:

tru

plus i def need teh excersise loool

9ravgolian

lolol

Chanquantelle:

gorl ur body is so perff

ur rly cute dun doubt urself..

Tomeena:

gorl...

Chanquantelle:

...

9ravgolian

tomett the only big thing on ur body is on ur chest

Tomeena:

ur ltrly so kind...

!

PRAVETTE!

9ravgolian

uve got a great bod

Tomeena:

gorl slap STOPPPP

UR SO BAD

Chanquantelle:

haha ye..

Tomeena:

oki um

lets walk

its gettin dark

Chanquantelle:

o ur rite

perfect 4 dribkin tho

9ravgolian

guys how OLD are we again

lololl

9ravgolian

im not feeling so good

Chanquantelle:

did u nO

dat

teh erf...

is shaoed liek a ring?

Tomeena:

um

9ravgolian

te earth is flat

Tomeena:

no i didn kno dat

9ravgolian

obv

Chanquantelle:

mb teh erth is a wedin ring 4 aliens

no ifs a ring gur

Tomeena:

ok LISSEN

gorls

idk how tf u got so trashed in liek half an hour

but dis is abt findin BOIS remember

pravette

Chanquantelle:

i hav a VRY LOW TOLERANCE

9ravgolian

um

Tomeena:

u see dat cute boi at teh booth over dere?

9ravgolian

vomits .wav files

Tomeena:

u gotta go say hi

o

for fuks sake

9ravgolian

im not feeling so good

Tomeena:

pravetttteeeeeeee

Chanquantelle:

smacks praveebas stomach out gorl ur fine now

go say hi

easi

9ravgolian

omg im perfect

hey baby

whatcha doin here tonight

Chanquantelle:

tomeena do u see any coot bois who catch yr interest

9ravgolian

alone

Tomeena:

ummm

Chanquantelle:

i dun dey al luk BORIN

Tomeena:

not rly

9ravgolian

single i hope

Tomeena:

yea sameeee lmaoo

none of dese guis r mi type aniwai..

9ravgolian

hAHAHAHA UR SO FUNNI

my name's praveena

Chanquantelle:

ud orobably have more luck than what praveebas got rn though

9ravgolian

nice to meet you archibald

Chanquantelle:

he loojs rly scared

gorl

did u no

that ur eyes

9ravgolian

shouts to girls help this dude is a psycho

Chanquantelle:

r so prety

its liek

9ravgolian

um so archibald

Tomeena:

omg...

Chanquantelle:

bein in autumn n wearing uggs

9ravgolian

how are u doin

Tomeena:

gorl thx!

/

ur eyes r rlly pretty 2

Chanquantelle:

onli bc ur i reflects in mi eye hehehe lmao

Tomeena:

omggggggg

9ravgolian

shouts to girls again GUYS HELP GET ME OUT OF THIS

Tomeena:

...

um

i tink

pravette..

um..

Chanquantelle:

o ye orsveena

9ravgolian

tHIS DUDE IS A PSYCHO

Tomeena:

um

9ravgolian

oh um Archibald hi again

Tomeena:

ill go take care of dis gorl dun worry

Chanquantelle:

ok gorb...

Tomeena:

chanquantelle stay here u might fall ovr

9ravgolian

Archibald um whats that u put im mi drink

Chanquantelle:

thx 4 lookin out 4 me...

9ravgolian

um

Tomeena:

of corse...

runs over

HEYYYYYY EVRY1

Chanquantelle:

..

Tomeena:

UM

9ravgolian

Archibald wuts that pill

Tomeena:

H-HELLO

I AM

9ravgolian

omg tomette

Tomeena:

PRAVETTES FREN

Chanquantelle:

tomeena u can do it

9ravgolian

omggggg

Tomeena:

pravette

Chanquantelle:

sayv herrr

Tomeena:

ur um

oven

is on

at home

u left it

u gotta go

9ravgolian

OMGGGGG

Tomeena:

fast

9ravgolian

sorri archiebald

yeets to the car for safety

Chanquantelle:

swoons wtf i dudn even no she had an ovn

Tomeena:

um

Chanquantelle:

vro dats nit our car

Tomeena:

srry abt dat archibald

9ravgolian

oh um

Tomeena:

o

ur name is arnold

srry she was um

tipsy

also um

dont roofie gorls pls

takes roofie drink

dis is vry bad

ok um

bye

scuttle scuttle

Chanquantelle:

gorl r u ok

9ravgolian

tomette can i drink that

Chanquantelle:

ge seemed scry

Tomeena:

im fine gorl thx...

im pretty sure he roofied dis drink tho

wut do we do wif it

9ravgolian

omG

Chanquantelle:

um yeet it

9ravgolian

give it to chad

and show him some stuff

Tomeena:

um

im jus gonna

dump it outside

9ravgolian

aw gurlll

Chanquantelle:

wth das smort

gorllllls

u almosf died

9ravgolian

ur so nice

Chanquantelle:

i saw teh wfhle fing

Tomeena:

omgg thx

9ravgolian

omigodsh

Tomeena:

um

im glad u were watchin

i was vry scureed..

Chanquantelle:

gurl in alwais watchin u lmao...

Tomeena:

hehehe...

9ravgolian

lmaoooooo

Chanquantelle:

sleenps

Tomeena:

o

9ravgolian

um

Tomeena:

um

i tink its tiem 2 go

9ravgolian

yeah

i fink dat its bed time for tiffette

Tomeena:

chanquantelle :/

oki um

9ravgolian

o sorri

um

i dont have a driving licence

Chanquantelle:

comes back to the concious realm with wizard magic

9ravgolian

phew

Tomeena:

pravette ur wasted u cant drive aniwai

9ravgolian

hahahahH°•○●□□ ◇

Chanquantelle:

gurls is ok

tomeena u candrive rte

Tomeena:

umm

9ravgolian

《《》》《《《《《《

Tomeena:

yee but im not 2 gud..

um

but we rlly dont hav much oter choice

Chanquantelle:

gur u gid at eryfing

Tomeena:

...

Chanquantelle:

y'all

Tomeena:

oki...

Chanquantelle:

i jus waba say

dat

dis hile tiem

i hav beeb dribkin coje not diet coke

im sry

Tomeena:

omggg

gorl ur diet...

...

its oki it was a speshull nite

cheat day

Chanquantelle:

hehe yeyeye

Tomeena:

oki evry1 in teh car

9ravgolian

:arrow_up::arrow_up::arrow_down::arrow_down::arrow_left::arrow_right::arrow_left::arrow_right::b::a:

Chanquantelle:

crawls in

9ravgolian

guys i juss hotwired the kar

Tomeena:

um

9ravgolian

i used te konami kode

Chanquantelle:

eth dat evn mein

eomg

Tomeena:

no?

9ravgolian

to hotwire te kar

Chanquantelle:

u mean trh japan shit

Tomeena:

gorl jus

9ravgolian

whats japan

Tomeena:

jus stay in teh bak

9ravgolian

um

Tomeena:

sh

Chanquantelle:

can I get in reh frunt

9ravgolian

is my face purple

Tomeena:

of corse

um

no ur oki

Chanquantelle:

yhx gorl..

Tomeena:

driving 2 mph

cars are honking rlly loudly

9ravgolian

woah since when was the kar iridescent

Tomeena:

omgggg y tf are dey honkin im so anxious...

i h8 drivin...

Chanquantelle:

gorl jus

jus lisen

grabs tit inna reassurung way

Tomeena:

!

Chanquantelle:

u can do dis

Tomeena:

..

Chanquantelle:

i veliec in u

Tomeena:

t-thx..

/

9ravgolian

GUYS

Tomeena:

goes 5 mph

9ravgolian

PROBLEM

Chanquantelle:

gorl wut

omg ur doin so well

9ravgolian

WE HAVE REACHED MAX PINS

Tomeena:

;o;

9ravgolian

WE CAN NO LONGER PIN MESSAGES

Chanquantelle:

omgm.

Tomeena:

JUST DELETE UNIMPORTANT ONES

Chanquantelle:

das sp tragic

done

alkalyne pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.24/04/2019

Tomeena:

yay

Chanquantelle:

ok tomrna ur doin rly well

9ravgolian

guys im back i feel like i zoned out

Tomeena:

oki um

9ravgolian

wa i t

Tomeena:

wher r we goin gorls

9ravgolian

am i a pretty flower

Chanquantelle:

um...

ye gurl ur rly pee try

Tomeena:

umm

9ravgolian

i think i am brain fly

Chanquantelle:

ur hiuse is cliusest right tomena

do u mind if we craaash

Tomeena:

ye i tink so

...

um

ye dats fien

9ravgolian

tomeena is that you

what kinda mushrooms were in those mints

i dont feel so goof

Chanquantelle:

sry 2 intrude on ur hoem gurl

.

Tomeena:

i nevr had ani mints

9ravgolian

faints

Tomeena:

its fien i dun mind

idk if deres enuff space but itll be fien

vrumvrum

oki we're here

ummm

Chanquantelle:

thx gorl

Tomeena:

i hav a recliner an a couch

sry i dun usually hav guests

Chanquantelle:

wtf ur home is so adorba did u redecorate

9ravgolian

(im like fainted so i need someone to drag me)

Tomeena:

um...

ye acshully

thx 4 noticin

um

Chanquantelle:

slings praveena onto couch

Tomeena:

i gues shes stayin dere

Chanquantelle:

stronk arms hehe

i ges lmao

gorl wtH

ur balcony is so fuckin cutenomgmfmfm

Tomeena:

stoppppp

u rlly liek it?

9ravgolian

wakes up u m this isnt the bar gorls wth happened

Chanquantelle:

gurl wth its got lil planties omg

its so niec

Tomeena:

thxxxx

Chanquantelle:

uve got a rly good aesthetic gorl

9ravgolian

um

Chanquantelle:

hinoraveba

9ravgolian

wait is dis tomeeba's house

um

Tomeena:

ye

pravette its oki

u need rest

9ravgolian

all i remember was te bar

um

Chanquantelle:

jus sleno gorl u stil drunk

9ravgolian

o kay

Chanquantelle:

do u ned s blanket or sumin

Tomeena:

i hav sum in teh closet

9ravgolian

um i can use the skin of my ex its fineeee

Chanquantelle:

w8 gorl wot dies ur room luk liekkk

9ravgolian

I skinned him

Tomeena:

..

um

Chanquantelle:

praveena im glad ur hoby isbezpebding

Tomeena:

its not much...

do u wanna see?

Chanquantelle:

yee! house tour gorl?!

Tomeena:

umm oki!

9ravgolian

omg i cant sleep now

i must see tis gorl

Tomeena:

oki um

heres mi room

its um

not much

deres a desk

an a lamp

an mi bed

Chanquantelle:

gorl...

starts crying

9ravgolian

omggggg gurl so cute!

Chanquantelle:

ur aesthetic is so cute

Tomeena:

omg stoppppp

ur both 2 kind rly

Chanquantelle:

i ltrly csnt even

Tomeena:

um

i do spend a lot of tiem decoratin...

9ravgolian

too bootiful rn

Tomeena:

its nice dat u noticed...

Chanquantelle:

uve got a fuqin flower pot omg its so fab..

gorl das bc ur house us so godamn coot u jus cant not notuxe how gud u r tbh

Tomeena:

/

thx...

9ravgolian

its amaaazzziinnggg

Chanquantelle:

yawns

om lg gorls weve up so l8 its ltrly 5am

Tomeena:

omg ur rite

wtf tiem rlly flies

Chanquantelle:

ikrrrr

ok pravena u hav couch

9ravgolian

omg we should all sleep

okokokok

Tomeena:

mhmhm

Chanquantelle:

is it oki if im in teh recliner?

Tomeena:

ummm

Chanquantelle:

on***

Tomeena:

i mean ye its open but

9ravgolian

dies on couch but no one knew until praveena never woke up

Tomeena:

idk it kinda sucks i feel bad

um

tell u wut gorl

u can sleep in mi bed

ill go on teh recliner

Chanquantelle:

gorb nuh if teh recliners bad u hav ur bed il jus sleep on teh floor or sumin

i men u dhuldnt hav 2 deal wif me jus bc im drubk yno...

Tomeena:

gorlllllllllll

Chanquantelle:

im not guna kik u out ur ved gorl

Tomeena:

u had a wild night ok u need rest

im not makin u sleep on teh floor u need rest way more den i do

9ravgolian

gORRRLLLLSSSS UR ALL SO NICE

Chanquantelle:

pravena r u oo gorl

9ravgolian

omggggg ty

Chanquantelle:

ok gurl um

Tomeena:

um

9ravgolian

ur all 2 kind

Tomeena:

i mean

Chanquantelle:

we shuld totes topn tail!

Tomeena:

im glad shes talkin i thought she was dead 4 some reason

Chanquantelle:

ikr

clasic praveba

Tomeena:

mhmhm

9ravgolian

hahaha

Chanquantelle:

itl be liek wen we were kids tbh

Tomeena:

ummmm

wuts topn tail sry

Chanquantelle:

1 person lays with their head to the top of the bed, one person on the ither side sleeping with head on bottom of the bed

9ravgolian

little did anyone know there was a murderer in the house and praveena would be killed, dead the nect morning

Chanquantelle:

easily arranged sleeping way

gorl yno

Tomeena:

oh!

um

ye if ur okay wit dat!

dat souns

gud!

Chanquantelle:

ye :33

do u gav spae pilows

Tomeena:

mhmhm ye

um

teh beds kinda smol tho i hope u dun mind

Chanquantelle:

its fien gorl im sry for intrudin

Tomeena:

nonono its fien

Chanquantelle:

ur bed looks totes cosy tbh

Tomeena:

thx..

i tink we'll both b comfy

ok um

its all set up...

9ravgolian

well goodnight everyone

Chanquantelle:

u hav teh wall side so ur comfy

nunight praveena

Tomeena:

goodnight pravetteantnetea

Chanquantelle:

ily gorl!

dun do nasty shit in ur dreams lnao

Tomeena:

lmaooo

Chanquantelle:

ok r u comfy there

Tomeena:

ye

r u sure u dun want teh wall

Chanquantelle:

no gurl its fien

it is ur bed after al

Tomeena:

oki..

ill try 2 catch u if u roll off! xdd

Chanquantelle:

haha gorll xdd

well um..

nunight gorl 3

Tomeena:

um

w8 gorl

Chanquantelle:

u rly kewl

Tomeena:

i jus wantd 2 say liek

thx

4 noticin mi decorations n stuff

um

it souns werd but i rlly put a lot into my decoratins

which is funni bcus i almost nevr hav ppl over xd

..

sometims when im decoratin ill imagin myself showin ppl aroun

its fun

so um

im glad i got 2 acshully show ppl aroun dis time

Chanquantelle:

gurl...

tears up

dst was so heartfelt omg...

ur decorating is perf

u can invite me around any time gorl, its fien

but jus.

idk its niec noticin teh fings u do

just keep doin u :)))

Tomeena:

gorl...

tearing up

i um...

...

thx

ill def invite u aroun again gorl

mb u can help me decorate!

Chanquantelle:

that sounfs rly fun i'd love it!

u'd hav 2 be teh main tho lmao i suck at pickin stuff out..

Tomeena:

lmao gorllll dun say dat

u hav a gud eye 4 design 2

i mean jus look at ur outfits! xd

deyr perf

Chanquantelle:

aw.. thx.. I rly like choosing mi clothes..

gorl um...

ik dis mite sound rly weird

jus 5am thoughts xd an u can say nonif u want obvioudly

um...

culd i..

culd i come up dat end?

Tomeena:

...

um /

9ravgolian

is asleep but grabs popcorn

Tomeena:

y-yee of corse...

is dat end not comfy im srry

Chanquantelle:

no its jus...

idk ur rly comfortin

Tomeena:

...

Chanquantelle:

ry if dat sounds weird lmao...

...

Tomeena:

nono its fien

9ravgolian

eats faster

Tomeena:

ur rly comfortin 2...

i tink itll b comfier if u come up here..

Chanquantelle:

ye uwu

9ravgolian

light speed eating

Chanquantelle:

ok um...

dis is much nicer ur right xd.

Tomeena:

xdd

um

i agree..

u kno...

gorl

i was jus

tinkin abt tonite

after we find pravette a gorl

um

i mean a boi o no

(the gay is infectious :C)

but um

after all dat stuf

wut r we gunna do next

r u gonna wanna find a boi 2?

Chanquantelle:

...

um...

how abt we jus...go 2 starve bucks 2gether

i fink id rly.. like dat yno

Tomeena:

...

Chanquantelle:

i dun need a man..

...

Tomeena:

...

i wuld luv dat

a lot

um

its funni but

i feel teh same wai

i dun tink i rlly want a man either

i dun tink it wuld make me happi

um

i tink i hav evryting i need rite here

im happi...

Chanquantelle:

...

ye

saym gorl

saym... c:


End file.
